herofandomcom-20200223-history
Ms. Keane
Ms. Karen Keane is a supporting protagonist of the Powerpuff Girls. Her occupation in the Powerpuff Girls is the beautiful teacher at Pokey Oaks Kindergarten. Her Story Ms. Keane teaches Pokey Oaks Kindergarten which is where the Powerpuff Girls attend school. She wears an orange shirt, red vest, brown pants, and has short black hair and sky blue eyes. She is patient, beautiful, understanding and very protective of her students, making her a well-liked, motherly figure. She stands 5 feet 2 inches tall (5 feet 4 inches tall in high heels) and weighs 125 lbs. She drives a tangerine hatchback vehicle, as seen in "Reeking Havoc". She may represent a nod to cartoonist Bil Keane, creator of The Family Circus, as she closely resembles that cartoon's character Mommy (Thelma), with dark hair and flip hairdo. She also seems to have a fair command of general relativity, able to produce complex equations at incredible pace, as seen in "Speed Demon." Her name is also revealed by Bubbles asking her that Billy throws paper at her in "Tough Love"; however, she is under Him's hatred spell, so her first lines are rather callous. In several episodes, her innate motherly instincts come into play when she is teaching her surrogate children in class, particularly when weaker kids (like Elmer Sglue in "Paste Makes Waste") get picked on and bullied by the other children. Ms. Keane also forbids any fighting in school even if there's a crisis taking place within it thus she convince the girls that there other ways to solve problems other than fighting as demonstrated in the episode "Schoolhouse Rocked." She once had a relationship with Professor Utonium and went on a date with him in "Keen on Keane," however the romance failed after she refused to believe the Professor's story about a cat who controlled his actions (the events of the episode "Cat Man Do") and eventually broke up after an argument. She and Miss Bellum are the only female characters in the show that serve as mother figures to the Girls. Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z In Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z, Ms. Keane (voiced by Tabitha St. Germain) first appears in episode 3 where like her original counterpart, she inherits her original traits such as kindness and patience but lacks strictness. She is talented in many ways, which she used to counter Momoko, Miyako, and Kaoru's excuses; this includes knowledge on medicine for non-existent medical conditions, such as dislocation of the stomach, and is able to speak mole and English. She is also unfazed by the destruction Mojo causes and speaks to him as if he were a normal human being. In fact, in episode 33 when Mojo asks her out on a date, she gladly accepts and even enjoys the date (though she still treats him as a monkey, as in ordering a "monkey ticket" for him at a movie house while getting an adult ticket for herself). At the end of that episode, though, it is also revealed that she has a mole-man boyfriend named Ueno who appears in an earth-tunneling vehicle that emerges from the ground to pick her up. Gallery Images 60988.jpg|Miss Keane in Powerpuff Girls Z Vlcsnap-2016-05-03-20h55m54s756.png|Ms. Keane in 2016 series Utonium_and_Keane_bickering.jpg|Ms. Keane instructing Prof. Utonium to make Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup to prevent fighting crimes at night, not knowing she is committing Public Endangerment by letting Mojo Jojo and the other villains attack Townsville. Trivia *Ms. Keane bears the resemblance of Kallen Kozuki from Code Geass Series. *Ms. Keane's might have been an inspiration for Ms. Cheerilee from My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic. Cheerilee is the teacher of the Cutie Mark Crusaders who may have been inspired by the Powerpuff Girls. Sweetie Belle being like Bubbles, Apple Bloom being like Blossom, and Scootaloo being like Buttercup. *She and Ms. Bellum are the only women on the show who act as motherly figures to Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup. *In the What-A-Cartoon episode "Meat Fuzzy Lumkins", Ms. Keane looks taller and has a longer neck. *It is revealed in Down 'n' Dirty when Ms. Keane is writing on the chalkboard while teaching her students about the color green that she is left handed. *Ms. Keane is a named American artist and painter Margeret Keane. As a reference to Margeret Keane's 'waif' painting which the Powerpuff Girls have the same Big Eyes that Margeret Keane did whom her husband claimed credit for. *Despite being an original PPG character, her looks are based on 1980's version of Spider-Man's Betty Brant. *In the Daylight Savings, Ms. Keane indirectly lets Mojo Jojo and the other villains go on a rampage putting Townsville in danger by ordering Prof. Utonium put Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup to go to bed very early and she would be sued for public endangerment. Navigation Category:Female Category:Powerpuff Girls Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Pure Good Category:Officials Category:Anime Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Nurturer Category:In Love Category:Animal Kindness Category:Non-Action Category:Pacifists Category:Elderly Category:Voice of Reason Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Book Heroes Category:Selfless Category:Honest Category:Loyal Category:Honorable Category:Master Orator Category:Wise Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Protectors Category:Provoker Category:Sophisticated Category:Charismatic Category:Dreaded Category:Merciful Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Thrill-Seekers